Una nueva oportunidad
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ed y Al llevan una vida monotona al otro lado de la puerta pero el mayor de los Elric siente nostalgia de su mundo y de cierta persona a la que abandono sin imaginar que la vida le tiene una sorpresa pero estas no son siempre agrdables ¿oh si?. Ed/WIN.


INTRODUCCIÓN

En ocasiones veía el cielo estrellado, a decir verdad no sabía la razón exacta pero le gustaba creer que de alguna forma en aquellos momentos ella también lo estaba observando, contemplando aquel mismo cielo y quizás pidiéndole un deseo a la misma estrella fugaz que ahora atravesaba el firmamento…suspiró cansado y decidió volver adentro cuándo el frío hizo estragos sobre su piel…

Adentro Al lo esperaba, la cena estaba lista y a decir verdad olía bastante bien, se pregunto que nuevo platillo culinario habría preparado ahora; desde que su hermano pequeño había llegado se había obsesionado con aprender nuevas recetas culinarias de aquel lugar al que habían ido a parar y aunque algunas eran deliciosas otras en cambio tenían un sabor bastante peculiar aún así se forzaba a comerlas con tal de no ofenderlo pero aquella noche en especial no tenía apetito…

-Hermano- Inquirió el menor de los Elric colocando un par de cubiertos sobre la mesa...-¡Hermano!- Insistió al no tener respuesta haciendo reaccionar el otro.

-¿Si?- Cuestionó algo sorprendido- Esto bueno… ¿que hay para cenar hoy?

Y Al se lanzo a relatar todas las cosas que había hecho durante el día animadamente mientas que Ed se limitaba a sonreírle con amabilidad intentando disfrutar de la cena que nuevamente tenía un sabor…

-¿Y como esta la cena?

-Sabe…-Pasó por su garganta un pedazo de carne y prosiguió- Delicioso…- Al lo observo con curiosidad, desde hace algunos días andaba bastante extraño pero por el momento se limito a asentir aún no muy convencido, quizás mañana le preguntaría.

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad, lavaron los platos juntos y se fueron a acostar. Nada extraordinario pasaría esa noche o la siguiente…

-¡Buenas noches Al!- Saludo Ed entrando a la casa donde ambos se alojaban por el momento, parecía bastante malhumorado y el no recibir respuestas le molesto pero seguramente sobreviviría algunas , ese día ya había sido bastante terrible por si solo pero el que su hermano no estuviese en casa lo sacaba de quicio, particularmente por el hecho de que moría de hambre y seguramente la cena no estaba preparada aún.

Escuchó a su estomago gruñir

-Incluso la comida de Al me sentaría bien en estos momentos- Exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado por no habérselo dicho directamente pero lo cierto es que cocinaba horrible pero al menos se esforzaba, a decir verdad mas de lo que el lo hacía regularmente en la cocina pero ya que no estaba algo había que hacer, en esos momentos extrañaba mas que nunca la comida casera de su madre, de la teniente Riza y hasta se atrevería decir que la de Winry, a decir verdad no es que la ultima cocinará tan mal simplemente se le salaba un poco…demonios, nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse melancólico, desde hacía varios días aquella sensación le venía invadiendo y no comprendía el porque. Es decir, se suponía que cuándo tuviera a su hermano aquel extraño sentimiento desaparecería pero las cosas no estaban resultando como debían y esto de alguna manera lo deprimía, si el extrañaba a sus amigos debía suponer que Al también pero el lo había traído a este mundo que iba de mal en peor y su trabajo era protegerlo y por como se estaba comportando últimamente dudaba mucho de que estuviera funcionado, tarde o temprano notaría que estaba fingiendo… y entonces la gran verdad se sabría: no eran felices.

Por que las cosas no podían solo ser simples, abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como su manga se incendiaba, afortunadamente era la derecha en donde tenía su automail, cuándo lo veía recordaba a Winry, una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro junto a una mirada nostálgica ante el recuerdo de la rubia y al observar como sus habilidades culinarias cada día eran peor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un fuerte ruido lo despertó, se había quedado dormido revisando las notas de su ultima investigación en la que aún no habían obtenido resultados significativos, sin querer y por culpa del cansancio se había dormido sobre la mesa pero con todo aquel escándalo hasta un sordo se despertaría…

-¡Ed!- El grito provenía de Al, parecía bastante asustado y su aspecto bien lo corroboraba, su ropa estaba hecha trizas pero lo mas sorprendente fue a la chica que traía en brazos…

-Winry…-Exclamo Ed mas en un susurró para si mismo que para Al, miró al otro exigiéndole una respuesta, al instante percibió que tendría que ser postergada…

-¡Ed, tenemos que irnos!- Ordenó Al aún agitado- Varios hombres me vienen persiguiendo y…

Ed asintió algo sorprendido por tenerla frente a si, quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuánto la había extrañado pero no podía hacerlo ya que esa chica no era Winry Rockbell era su otro yo en este mundo y dios sabe que apellido tendría aquí; era igual que cuándo vio a Al y creyó que era su hermano para desilusionarse ya que sin importar que tan parecido fuese no compartían lazos físicos ni emocionales y al final el destino había sido muy cruel…los gritos de Al lo regresaron a la realidad y se recriminó por ponerse tan sentimentalista en un momento así, por lo poco que pudo escuchar de Al debían huir lo mas pronto posible si no querían terminar medio muertos y aunque ambos eran buenos peleadores sin alquimia no estaba seguro de ganar tan fácilmente y…de repente la vio, el estado físico de la chica era lamentable, únicamente estaba cubierta por la chaqueta de Al y fácilmente se podía entrever las heridas que lo acompañaba, sintió lástima por ella y se pregunto que maldito se atrevería a hacerle algo tan despreciable a un ser tan frágil…nuevamente divagando… el pasar tantas horas encerrado empezaba a entorpecer sus sentidos, tomo una manta, su chaqueta, algo de dinero que tenía por si alguna emergencia, el botiquín y salió corriendo jalando a su hermano con el, su instinto le decía que si permanecían mas tiempo las consecuencias serían dolorosas aunque ahora mismo no tenía la mas mínima idea de a donde ir ni lo que estaba pasando con exactitud.

Continuará…

Si, otro fic centrado en la vida de los hermanos Elric al otro lado de la puerta pero denle una oportunidad, esto es solo la introducción y aunque estuvo medio aburrido prometo que se pondrá mas interesante por que aún hay mucho detalles que aclarar solo que si va a ser un ed/win…esta pareja no es mi adoración pero aunque me encanta el yaoi pues la verdad escribirlo no se me da.

Si les gusto o pareció interesante dejen un review y sino díganme por que.


End file.
